Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction
by britishtoune
Summary: Crystal est adulte et part suivre des cours d'été à Poudlard. Elle rencontrera les personnages qu'elle a découvert dans les livres et vivra une grande aventure. L'histoire des Phénix se répéte de nouveau et il lui faudra beaucoup de courage pour survivre.
1. Chapitre I : Arrivée à Poudlard

_Cette fiction est créée de toutes pièces, les personnages et les lieux, que j'ai repris, sont la propriété de son auteur JK Rowling, sauf le personnage de Crystal…C'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur car c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite, elle est sans prétention, mais j'ai réalisé un rêve en créant le personnage de Crystal qui me ressemble spirituellement _

_Enjoy  
_

**Chapitre I : Arrivée à Poudlard**

En ce jour, Crystal partait en voyage initiatique, dans le collège Poudlard… Elle avait écrit au professeur Dumbledore par hibou pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir étudier pendant l'été… Et chose peu commune allez vous me dire, mais cela existe, des moldus ayant leur pouvoir qui se sont révélés très tard peuvent suivre des cours de rattrapage !

Elle reçut une réponse positive du professeur Dumbledore et celui-ci avait prit soin de lui faire parvenir un ticket de train ! Elle se rendit en Angleterre comme tout moldu qui se respecte… Puis elle se rendit en Magicobus jusqu'à la gare de King cross… Son moyen de transport la déposa dans une rue annexe où personne ne pouvait les voir… Elle descendit avec sa grosse valise qu'elle avait fait alléger par un ami sorcier… Et oui la magie n'était pas autorisée tant que l'on n'avait pas ses ASPIC…

Elle prit la direction la gare, celle-ci s'éleva devant elle… Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre… Et si elle n'arrivait pas à passer la barrière pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾ … Il ne fallait pas penser à ça… Elle entra, première impression, le sentiment que la foule la regardait bizarrement… Elle ne devait pas y faire attention… Crystal se dirigea vers la voie 9 et 10… Elle repéra l'endroit où elle devait passer sans me faire remarquer…

Elle regarda intensément le pilier puis s'en approcha doucement… Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et tendit doucement la main, très doucement… Mais à cet instant, elle sentit une main se poser sur mon épaule… Elle écarquilla les yeux et fut tétanisée sur place… Elle s'était faite repérée, comment se pouvait être possible…

Crystal n'arrivait plus à bouger… La personne derrière elle commença à la pousser doucement vers le mur… Elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux… Puis plus rien … Elle sentait toujours cette main sur mon épaule… Puis une voix grave derrière elle lui dit :

« Bonjour mademoiselle Crystal… »

Elle déglutit difficilement et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux doucement, devant elle se trouvait un magnifique train rouge vif… Elle venait d'accéder à la voix 9 ¾ … Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite… L'homme qui était derrière elle, se posta devant elle… Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds… C'était Severus Snape… Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra timidement…

Il n'était pas du tout comme on lui l'avait décrit… Il était habillé de noir, mais cela était normal lorsqu'on était le maître des potions… Mais il était plutôt séduisant… Il lui décocha un sourire… Qu'elle lui rendit de bonne grâce… Il prit la parole :

« Je vais faire le voyage avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide du train, ceci ne fut pas difficile vu le peu de monde qu'il y avait… Severus lui apprit que les villageois de Près au Lard, qui voulaient voyager discrètement pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, empruntés le Poudlard Express… Le voyage passa extrêmement vite… Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien… Mais il avait voulu simplement savoir comment Crystal avait découvert sa magie…

Il effectua également une chose étrange, il lui prit la main gauche et il regarda la cicatrice d'un air intéressé, puis il lui sourit… Ils continuèrent à discuter dans la calèche qui les amenait à Poudlard…

Crystal était émerveillée par le château de Poudlard, il était magnifique… Et ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité, la vraie… Crystal se posa une question :

« Mais pourquoi s'est-il intéressé à ma cicatrice ? »


	2. Chapitre II : La répartition

**Chapitre II : La répartition**

Severus la conduisit jusqu'à la grande salle… Elle était illuminée des quatre couleurs des différentes maisons…

- « On ne va pas faire la cérémonie de la répartition quand même ? »

- « Qu'est ce que tu crois, tu es obligée de la faire. »

Crystal hallucinait… Elle allait devoir porter le choipeaux magique et être répartie entre Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle… Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il y avait une centaine de personne dans cette salle… Des adultes plus ou moins vieux… Severus prit congés et la laissa seule rejoignant ainsi les autres professeurs… Tout ceci était impressionnant… Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le livre… Son regard scruta le côté professoral reconnaissant tous les professeurs… Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce monde était réel… Elle n'arrivait pas y croire ! Maintenant Crystal savait ce que les professeurs de Poudlard faisaient pendant leurs vacances, ils donnaient des cours à des adultes !! Elle attendit encore un peu, sentant la peur monter petit à petit, il y avait une vingtaine d'adultes qui attendait la répartition.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- « Bienvenue à Poudlard, messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles. Nous allons commencer par la cérémonie de la répartition… A l'énoncé de votre nom, vous vous installerez sur ce tabouret et nous poserons le choixpeau sur votre tête pour savoir dans quelle maison vous allez étudier… Que la cérémonie commence ! »

Au fur et à mesure, les noms s'égrainaient… Crystal avait l'impression que la répartition durait éternellement… Le choixpeau criait les différentes maisons et une acclamation s'élevait à chaque fois d'une des tables… Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle était la dernière de la liste… MacGonagall appela son nom… La peur la prit au ventre… Elle s'avança, n'étant pas réellement sûre d'elle… Elle prit place sur le tabouret et le professeur de métamorphose posa le choixpeau sur sa tête… Tout devient noir… Elle entendit un murmure proche de son oreille… Un murmure familier, pour l'avoir lu dans les livres…

- « Mmmmm ! Le choix va être très dur… Tu n'as pas le même genre de magie que les autres… Ta magie se constitue d'une magie très très ancienne… Plus ancienne que celles de mes maîtres… Tu es digne d'aller à Gryffondor ET à Serpentard… Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider… »

- « J'ai peur… »

- « Mmmmm ! J'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore… Enlève moi et apporte moi à lui. »

Crystal s'exécuta de suite… Tout le monde la regarda, ébahi… Pourquoi avoir enlevé le choixpeau alors qu'il n'avait pas donné la décision … Elle l'apporta au professeur Dumbledore… Elle lui tendit le choixpeau d'une main tremblante…

- « Il veut vous parler… »

- « Merci… »

Albus enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête et croisa les mains… Crystal sentait les regards se poser sur elle… Severus la regarda interloqué, mais une flamme brillait dans ses yeux, une flamme qui lui était familière… Il savait ce qui se passait, elle en était sûre et certaine…

Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser : « voilà tu t'es encore fait remarqué. » Elle avait l'impression que la discussion entre Dumbledore et le choixpeau durait une éternité… Des murmures commençaient à envahir la Grande Salle… Puis il le retira et la regarda droit dans les yeux, il l'évaluait… Elle sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle… Il posa le choixpeau sur la table, se leva et vint la rejoindre devant la table des professeurs… Crystal croisa le regard de Severus, cette fois il lui parut inquiet, il lui sourit doucement pour essayer de la rassurer mais il avait perdu cette flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux quelques minutes auparavant… Son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours ? Dumbledore la prit par l'épaule et prit la parole :

- « Le choixpeau n'a pu définir la maison dans laquelle cette jeune fille doit s'inscrire… Un cas similaire a eu lieu il y a environ 500 ans… Donc le choixpeau et moi-même avons décidé de la mettre dans deux maisons… Celle de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard… Elle portera un double écusson représentant ses deux maisons… »

Il y eu un mouvement de murmure impressionnant… Albus la guida vers une place qui se situait au côté de Severus… Il la laissa prendre place et se dirigea vers son fauteuil… Il leva les mains et ajouta :

- «Que le festin commence… »

Et de coutume de sublimes plats firent leurs apparitions… A cet instant, Crystal n'était plus le centre de l'attention… Des tonnes de questions tournaient dans sa tête… Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?... Pourquoi fallait il que ce genre d'histoire n'arrivait qu'à elle ?

Severus la sortit de ses pensées, en lui présentant un plat… Elle avait faim son estomac le lui fit remarquer de suite… Elle lui sourit et prit le plat… Tout en mangeant, elle ne pu retenir la question qui la taraudait…

- « Severus, que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi le choixpeau n'a pu définir une unique maison ? »

- « Je pense que le choixpeau n'a pu te définir une maison, parce que ton être est de nature égale… Si tu préfères tu as 50 de Serpentard et 50 de Gryffondor … Donc impossible pour le choixpeau de te choisir une seule maison… Et comme l'a dit Albus ce cas est déjà arrivé il y a environ 500 ans. »

- « Mais … »

- « Albus t'expliquera quand tu seras dans son bureau, alors mange et ne te torture pas pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour autant. »

La discussion était close… Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire… Elle baissa son regard, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet… Crystal adorait le personnage des livres, mais dans cette réalité, il était le contraire même de ce personnage… Même si les questions qu'elle se posait, la tracassaient, elle mangea de bon cœur…


	3. Chapitre III : Explications

**Chapitre III : Explications**

Le repas terminait, tout le monde se leva pour accéder à leur salle commune… Même les adultes étaient considérés comme des élèves… Crystal trouva assez amusant le fait de se sentir comme de vrais élèves, mais elle pouvait palper le respect qui se faisait sentir… Ce n'était pas le même genre de camaraderie que les enfants… Certaines personnes se snobaient littéralement pendant que d'autres étaient totalement retombés en enfance… Par contre, Crystal se demandait comment elle devait procéder, elle ne savait pas où se diriger… Severus avait dû lire dans ses pensées car il demanda à Albus ce qu'elle devait faire… Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis Severus lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un large sourire et un clin d'oeil, elle lui répondit de même manière tout en rougissant légèrement… Elle ressentit encore cette sensation bizarre…

Puis Albus lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans maugréer… Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore… Crystal sentait l'impatience monter en elle, elle voulait le découvrir, était-il comme décrit dans le livre ?… Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue que Dumbledore caressa de la main en murmurant un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Mais elle l'avait compris, cela voulais simplement dire « j'entre »… Bizarre que ce ne soit pas le nom d'une sucrerie… Dumbledore commença à monter et elle resta sur place ébahie… Il se retourna et lui demanda :

- « Qui a-t-il ? »

- « J'ai compris le mot que vous venez de dire pour ouvrir ce passage… Mais je ne connais pas ce langage… »

Il lui sourit et dit :

- « Monte, c'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici, je vais t'expliquer… »

Elle suivit Dumbledore… Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle remarqua que c'était exactement la réplique de celui du film… Elle avait l'impression d'halluciner de plus en plus, elle se pinça discrètement, mais elle ne rêvait pas… La phrase sortit de sa bouche comme un boulet de canon :

- « Comment est ce possible ? C'est la réplique exacte du film… »

- « Non, tu te trompes… Le film a copié notre château… En fait j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit fait ainsi… C'est simple de donner des idées constructives à des moldus… »

- « Mais alors l'auteure de Harry Potter, vous lui avez aussi insufflé ses idées? »

- « Non, seulement les décors… Elle a réellement vu Harry Potter… Après l'idée a germé dans son esprit… Et je l'ai rencontré quelques temps après… Elle me fait lire ses histoires avant de les publier… Je peux dire que c'est intéressant la façon dont elle nous dépeint, notamment le professeur Snape… »

Il se gratta la barbe… Crystal n'en revenait pas, JK Rowling faisait lire ses œuvres à Dumbledore… Il la regarda amusé et lui montra un siége…

- « Maintenant il faut qu'on parle demoiselle. »

Il prit place sur son fauteuil, et la regarda intensément de son regard bleu azur… Il la jaugeait… Elle ne pu le regarder plus longtemps et dû baisser son regard, car ce fut trop intense… Crystal dirigea sa main inévitablement vers sa cicatrice… C'était un tic qu'elle avait pris depuis que celle-ci était apparue… Elle la frottait dès que quelqu'un la fixait trop longtemps et surtout trop intensément…

- « Je vais t'expliquer d'où te vient cette cicatrice… Je te prierais de ne pas me déranger pendant mon explication… Je vais t'en dire l'essentiel et ne pas m'étendre… Tu dois être fatiguée…»

- « Oui, Merci… »

Elle se décida de prendre place sur le siège que Dumbledore lui avait désigné… Elle allait enfin connaître l'histoire… Sa famille n'avait jamais voulu lui dire d'où lui venait cette cicatrice… Elle était apparue sans aucune raison… Ses parents lui avaient simplement dit que lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait reçu de l'eau bouillante sur le bras et que la marque était réapparue… Crystal savait pertinemment qu'ils mentaient mais elle ne leur avait pas posé plus de question… Elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait une réponse et cette réponse, elle allait enfin la connaître…

- « Cette cicatrice est apparue lorsque tu avais 16 ans, elle est apparue parce que tu as en toi, un pouvoir que nous surnommons, comme te l'a sûrement dit le choixpeau, la magie ancienne, mais son vrai nom est magie runique… Cela dépend des personnes… Cette magie est pratiquée très rarement par des sorciers de type basique, comme par exemple tous les autres adultes qui sont ici… Nous leur apprenons donc une forme dérivée de cette magie… Mais toi tu en connais la forme pure… Même si tu n'en ai pas consciente… »

- « Donc les mots que vous avez prononcez pour entrer ici, étaient des runes... »

- « Oui tu as compris… Le langage runique est inscrit au fond de toi… Et cette cicatrice représente en quelque sorte cette marque… Mais pas seulement… Et c'est pour cela que le choixpeau n'a pas réussi à te placer dans une seule maison… C'est simplement que cette marque, qui n'était pas réapparue depuis 500 ans, représente la puissance que l'on surnomme la puissance des Phénix Eternels… Et c'est à toi que revient le choix de tomber dans le bien ou le mal… Défini ici par les deux maisons… Tu es leur unique héritière… Ta magie va se développer d'une manière particulière, c'est ton esprit qui construit cette magie… Et je suis sur que tu as déjà rêvé de ta magie, la façon de l'utiliser… Tu n'es pas ici par hasard et c'est toi qui va devoir faire un choix…»

Crystal n'en revenait pas, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle se sentait complètement perdue … Elle fixa Dumbledore… Puis sa cicatrice, sa main se posa machinalement dessus pour la cacher… A cet instant elle sentit une douce chaleur sur son épaule droite…


	4. Chapitre IV : Bizarre

**Chapitre IV : Bizarre**

Fumsek le phénix de Dumbledore venait de se poser sur son épaule… Il l'entourait de sa douce chaleur… Et chose étonnante, elle se sentait bien et il lui parla intérieurement :

- « Nous sommes de la même famille, toi et moi… Tu es ma représentation terrestre… Mes ancêtres t'ont donné ce pouvoir… Utilise le à bon escient… Qu'il ne tombe pas du côté du mal… Il a réussi à perdurer grâce à ta famille… Tu étais celle qui avait assez de courage pour porter ce fardeau, mais celui -ci risque de t'apporter de gros problèmes… Mais je suis certain que tu arriveras à sauver ta vie et celle d'autres personnes… Je te fais confiance… Je suis toujours avec toi, depuis tes 16 ans… »

- « C'est toi qui m'a permis de créer cette baguette… C'est toi qui m'as offert les 2 plumes qui sont à l'intérieur… Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi… »

Fumsek s'envola pour se reposer sur son perchoir… Crystal regarda Dumbledore, il continuait de fixer la main gauche de son élève au dessus de ses lunettes… Sa baguette était apparue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… Elle décida de la lui tendre…

- « Non, je ne peux pas la prendre… sa force est beaucoup trop puissante pour moi… Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser… Bien qu'elle te soit inutile. »

- « Inutile ? Mais comment ça ? »

- « Ta magie… N'oublie pas c'est une magie ancienne… Tu apprendras à l'utiliser, ne t'en fait pas… Ta baguette sera toujours présente en toi, car elle doit jouer un rôle important… Sinon tu n'en aurais pas ! Et en plus elle est non visible je me trompe ? »

- « Comment savez vous qu'elle apparaît lorsque je lui demande ? »

- « Tu viens de la faire apparaître devant moi inconsciemment. »

Crystal était étourdie par cette discussion, elle avait discuté avec Fumsek qui la protégeait depuis qu'elle avait 16 ans… A cet instant, elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir… Sa baguette venait de disparaître de ses mains…

- « Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, tu ne peux pas accéder aux deux salles communes. Vu que tu es une héritière des Phénix Eternels, tu dois être logée dans une chambre à part.»

Albus la conduisit au travers des couloirs sombre et froid de Poudlard… Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se perdre dans ce dédale… Arrivée devant sa chambre… Plutôt le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de sa chambre… Il la fit entrer, et surtout lui montra la façon d'entrer…

- « Voici ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle sera assez confortable… Bonne nuit… »

- « Bonne nuit professeur. »

La porte se referma derrière Crystal… Elle se tourna et regarda autour d'elle, elle se situait dans une grande salle, illuminée par le clair de lune… Elle ne devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps, mais elle était entretenue par des elfes de maison, vu la propreté qu'il y régnait… Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, aux couleurs prédominantes verte et rouge, une cheminée et différents meubles… Dans le fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte qui permettait d'accéder à la salle de bain… Il faisait froid et surtout Crystal se sentait sale… Elle s'approcha doucement de la cheminée… Mais il n'y avait pas d'allumettes pour l'allumer…

- « Evidemment pas d'allumettes chez les sorciers… Bon je vais utiliser la bonne vieille méthode… »

Elle s'accroupit, ferma les yeux et se concentra… Des mots lui venaient à l'esprit… Elle les prononça tout bas, et une flamme jaillit entre ses mains, elle la déposa dans la cheminée qu'elle commença à nourrir avec quelques bûches…

La chambre apparut à ses yeux… Elle lui rappelait clairement l'écusson qui était apparu sur sa cape… Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre réservée aux élus… Mais elle ressentait une sensation bizarre… Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait… Mais ce n'était qu'une sensation… Elle prit sa valise proche de la porte, l'effet du sortilège se faisait encore sentir mais plus pour très longtemps… Une connaissance à ses parents, un sorcier donc, avait lancé un sort pour que sa valise soit vraiment légère… Crystal la déplaça, et la posa dans un coin… Au moment de l'ouvrir, l'effet du sortilège se termina… Elle chercha son pyjama et se décida d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain… Elle en profita pour faire une toilette vite fait…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sentit la fatigue peser de plus en plus sur ses épaules… elle posa ses affaires en tas dans sa valise… Sa marque brillait doucement dans la pénombre et elle donna l'ordre mental de faire apparaître sa baguette… Puis elle se retourna rapidement, la baguette pointée devant elle…

- « Qui est là ? »


	5. Chapitre V : Instant familial

**Chapitre V : Instant familial**

Crystal fixa le mur le plus sombre de la chambre, sa baguette était pointée vers cet endroit… Elle la tenait à deux mains, car la peur l'avait prit au ventre… Mais à quoi pouvait elle lui servir ? Elle ne connaissait aucuns sorts… Sauf peut être ceux du livre, et elle ne les avait jamais essayé… De plus ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer une magie alors qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre…

Quelque chose bougea dans l'obscurité… Même le feu de cheminée n'arrivait pas à éclairer ce coin… Crystal respirait lentement… Toujours avec cette peur au ventre, elle décida de se concentrer pour essayer de créer un peu de magie… Elle garda sa baguette dans sa main droite… Elle se concentra et les mots, une fois de plus, lui vinrent à l'esprit… Elle les murmura doucement, continuant à fixer le mur… Elle sentit un filet de gel se créer dans sa main gauche… Lorsqu'elle eut finit son incantation, sa main lança le gel dans la direction qu'elle pointait depuis cinq longues minutes…

Et là un cri retentit suivi d'un bruit sourd… Elle baissa sa baguette et par un geste brusque de la main, elle alluma inconsciemment toutes les chandelles qui étaient dans la chambre…

Devant elle, sur le mur, elle remarqua un cadre et la peinture bougeait… Elle s'en approcha doucement… Et un petit bonhomme rondouillard sortit d'un tas de vêtements… Il la regarda en souriant…

- « Tu es bien ma petite fille toi ! »

- « Votre petite fille… Mais c'est impossible… Je n'ai jamais connu mon grand père… »

- « En fait je suis plus un arrière arrière etc. grand père… Et oui comme tu le sais les tableaux sont vivants à Poudlard, lorsqu'on meurt, une partie de notre magie se dirige vers un tableau, si on le choisit… Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai vu personne… Lorsque Dumbledore m'a dit que ma petite fille avait demandé l'autorisation de venir suivre les cours d'été pour adulte… Ma joie fut totale… J'attends ce moment depuis 500 ans … »

- « Vous… Vous êtes mon arrière grand père… Impressionnant… Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir que j'allais venir dans cette chambre ? »

- « Parce que tes pouvoirs se sont développés à l'âge de 16 ans, que tu as demandé à venir ici… Et surtout si le choixpeau n'arrivait pas à choisir UNE maison… Tu devais dormir ici… »

Crystal fut ébahie… Le petit homme lui souriait… Elle n'en revenait pas, elle parlait à son grand père… Elle n'arrivait pas à se le mettre dans la tête… Elle bailla car la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir…

- « Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je dorme, je suis exténuée… »

- « Bonne nuit ma petite fille… »

Crystal s'installa dans les draps et s'endormit aussitôt… Ses rêves se composaient essentiellement d'une personne… Severus… Puis elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son espace vital.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut… Sa main gauche tendue vers la cheminée… Un couinement se fit entendre… Elle venait de faire peur à un elfe de maison, il s'était jeté à terre tout tremblant… Elle descendit de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre et alla à sa rencontre…

- « Excuse moi, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur… C'est simplement un réflexe chez moi… »

- « Dobby est vraiment désolée, mademoiselle, Dobby a suivi les instructions de Dumbledore, mademoiselle. Mais Dobby ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin… Donc Dobby a pris du retard et en plus Dobby c'est brûlé en voulant réanimer le feu… »

Crystal remarqua les larmes monter dans les yeux de l'elfe, elle devait faire quelque chose sinon il se serait capable de se taper la tête contre le mur…

- « Je suis désolée, c'est aussi de ma faute… Approche… »

Il s'approcha tout peureux, et surtout malheureux d'avoir raté sa tache…

- « Je peux voir ta brûlure s'il te plait. »

Il tendit sa main… Une petite tache brunâtre s'était formée sur sa main… Elle l'a prit entre les siennes, fixant doucement sa main. Crystal sentit une chaleur l'envahie de suite… Des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux et tombèrent sur la brûlure de l'elfe… Une aura bleutée s'était formée autour d'elle… Les larmes venaient de faire disparaître la brûlure… Il regarda sa main, la bouche ouverte, puis il regarda Crystal avec un grand sourire aux lèvres…

- « Merci, beaucoup mademoiselle… Dobby est très honoré d'avoir été guéri par la descendante des phénix éternels… »

- « Toi aussi tu connais cette histoire… »

- « Dobby est chargé de nettoyer et de garder propre cette chambre… J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Monsieur votre grand père… »

- « Je comprend mieux… Allez file, je vais mettre moi-même du bois dans la cheminée, comme ça tu auras rattrapé le temps que tu as perdu… Et je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore. »

- « Merci mademoiselle… Bonne journée… »

- « Bonne journée à toi aussi Dobby… »

Il lui lança un beau sourire et claqua des doigts, disparaissant aussitôt… Crystal remit quelques bûches dans l'âtre… Mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare… Elle prit à la volée des vêtements dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Elle venait à peine de refermer la porte qu'un « BOOM » retentissait… Elle roula des yeux et dit :

- « Mince ça m'était encore arrivée… »


	6. Chapitre VI : Un matin surprenant

**Chapitre VI : Un matin surprenant**

Indéniablement Crystal fit demi tour et passa sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain… Il y avait un nuage noir proche de la porte… Elle esquissa une grimace… Puis le nuage se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, comme par magie… Au milieu se trouvait Severus, il tenait sa baguette et venait de faire disparaître le nuage… Elle fit de nouveau une grimace, l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves, allait sûrement la gronder…

Crystal sortit de la salle de bain toute penaude… Il la regarda étonné et esquissa un sourire…

- « Mais que c'est il passé ? C'est quoi ce nuage noir qui m'a agressé ? »

- « En fait je le fais inconsciemment… Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive… Mon esprit forme des barrières pendant la nuit mais je ne m'en rends pas compte dès que je me réveille… Donc en ouvrant la porte comme un voleur, ça c'est déclenché… »

- « Impressionnant… C'est troublant quand ça arrive… »

Il regarda les résidus du sort avec intérêt et elle l'entendit murmurer le mot « rune »… Elle commença réellement à croire que sa magie était basée sur ça… Sévèrus reprit la parole :

- « Bref, Albus m'a demandé de venir voir si tu étais réveillée… Ah ce que je vois, tu es en pleine forme… Et le petit déjeuner sera servi dans 30 minutes alors ne traîne pas ! »

- « Merci beaucoup je me dépêche… Et encore désolée… »

Il sortit rapidement en me souriant… Elle fixa la porte fermée avec le même point au cœur qui lui pesait depuis la veille… Depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme en noir… Sortant de sa torpeur, elle reprit ses affaires et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain… 25 minutes plus tard elle était prête… Elle prit bien soin de nouer sa cape et de mettre en évidence les deux écussons qu'elle était fière de porter à présent… Comme quoi la nuit porte conseil… Et savoir qu'elle devait être différente des autres ne lui posait plus aucuns soucis…

Elle sortit de sa chambre et je suivis de loin un groupe de Pouffsouffle qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle… Elle n'avait pas un sens inné de l'orientation, elle faisait parti de ceux qui pouvaient se perdre facilement… Par contre, elle arrivait à se souvenir de n'importe quoi, même d'un petit détail insignifiant…

Elle continua à suivre le groupe… Lorsqu'en passant au côté d'une statue, celle-ci l'interpella… Elle était passée la veille au soir dans ce même couloir sans l'apercevoir… En s'approchant, elle remarqua un couple de phénix entourant une personne recroquevillée…

- « Ah, tu l'as enfin remarqué. »

Crystal posa son regard sur Dumbledore… Il souriait… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait me dire par « tu l'as enfin remarqué. » Il voyait dans son regard ou même dans son esprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

- « C'est simple, hier cette statue c'est retrouvé à chaque fois sur ton chemin et tu n'as jamais fait attention à elle… Elle est réapparue hier lorsque tu as passé le portail de Poudlard… Je ne l'avais vu qu'en photo… Donc j'en ai conclu que tu étais réellement l'élue… »

- « Elle se retrouvait sur mon chemin ? Mais que représente t'elle ? Je ne comprend pas … Qu'y est ce personnage ?...»

- « C'est ton grand père… Lors de sa première transformation… Mais je n'en connais pas l'histoire et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est cette transformation… »

- « Mais pourquoi cette statue n'était elle pas dans ma chambre ? »

- « Parce qu'elle doit se situer dans les couloirs de Poudlard… C'est un sort qui lui a été lancée… Elle n'apparaît que lorsque l'élu est dans le château… Maintenant que tu l'as remarquée, elle ne bougera plus, elle restera à cet endroit… Bon ne discutons pas trop et allons ensemble à la Grande Salle tu veux bien, mon estomac me réclame à manger.»

Effectivement l'estomac de Dumbledore se fit entendre auquel celui de Crystal répondit… Leurs regards se croisèrent… Un fou rire se déclencha… Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Albus la laissa s'installer au côté de Severus… Celui-ci lui lança un sourire, elle le lui rendit, même si elle avait senti ses joues rougir un peu… Elle fut encore espionnée quelques minutes par les adultes de Serpentard… Puis le repas commença dans la bonne humeur… Elle discuta tranquillement avec Severus de ce qui c'était passé le matin même, tout en se répandant en excuses… Il lui souriait en ayant un petit rire… Il lui disait de ne pas s'excuser, c'était sa magie qui faisait ça…

Après le petit déjeuner, Crystal devait avoir son premier cours… Celui de sortilège… Elle l'attendait avec une certaine impatience et la peur au ventre… Dumbledore lui avait dit que sa baguette ne lui servirait pas et c'était de cela qu'elle avait peur… En rentrant dans la salle, les Serpentards la dévisagèrent… Elle s'installa dans le fond de la salle, seule… Le cours se déroula très bien … Enfin pour les autres… Elle n'arrivait à rien… Aucuns sorts ne sortaient de sa baguette, elle commença à se dire que Dumbledore avait raison… Elle avait une baguette puissante qui ne lui servait à rien… Le professeur Flitwick, en passant, lui dit :

- « Si tu préfères ne pas l'utiliser, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et continua sa tournée entre les tables… Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, sa baguette disparut aussitôt… Elle commença à se concentrer sur l'objet… Des mots lui vinrent à l'esprit et elle commença à les murmurer… L'objet s'envola et il se posa sur le bureau du professeur… Il l'avait observé, lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire… Elle lui répondit par un sourire gêné… Son regard se posa sur les autres… Les Gryffondors lui souriaient, impressionnés par ce qu'elles venaient de voir… Mais les autres la regardaient avec de la peur dans leur regard et même de la haine… Son regard se baissa… Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de tels regards… Elle se leva de table et sortit précipitamment de la salle… C'était déjà insupportable… Les Serpentards la détestaient, pour une raison, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dans leur maison, elle n'était pas une sang pur…


	7. Chapitre VII : Une étape décisive

**Chapitre VII : Une étape décisive**

Crystal s'enfuyait à travers le dédale des couloirs… Ne sachant pas où elle allait… Elle en avait marre de ces regards de suspicion, surtout venant de Serpentard… Même lorsqu'elle lisait un livre, elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. De plus, leur directeur ne la laissait pas indifférente… Elle n'était pas une bête de foire tout de même… Depuis qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, on la dévisageait souvent, comme si tout le monde savait ce qui se cachait derrière elle… Sa famille la rassurait en lui disant que les gens étaient bizarres quelques fois et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter… Mais alors pourquoi portait elle un gant noir à sa main gauche pour la cacher lorsqu'elle allait à l'école moldue… Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde savait pourquoi elle avait cette cicatrice…

Elle s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle… Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait dans le château, elle se posa contre une statue dans un coin sombre… Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux… Elle en avait assez de ces questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis ce fameux jour… Le jour de son seizième anniversaire… Où cette marque était apparue sans prévenir… Cette nuit là ses parents l'avaient veillé toute la nuit… Son corps brûlait… Le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal… Elle se sentait très fatiguée et cette cicatrice était apparue… Ces parents lui avaient expliqué qu'elle avait eu une montée de fièvre… Et que cette cicatrice était due à une brûlure lorsqu'elle était petite… Elle leur avait posé des questions et elle avait eu toujours les mêmes réponses, et surtout le « tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grande… » Mais elle en avait marre de ne pas avoir de vraies réponses…

Des questions commencèrent à tourbillonner dans la tête de Crystal… Et si Sévèrus et Albus avaient peur d'elle ? … C'était impossible… Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi prévenant avec elle ? Un flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux… Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle essayait de cacher ce flot avec ses mains, elle n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un la voie…

A cet instant, sa cicatrice commença à la brûler… Elle n'y fit pas réellement attention, elle avait appris à vivre avec cette douleur qui la transperçait de temps à autre… Mais cette fois ci elle lui fit vraiment mal… Ce n'était pas la même douleur qu'à l'habitude… Elle sécha ses larmes et regardant sa cicatrice, elle remarqua qu'elle brillait d'un blanc laiteux… Elle ne pu même pas la toucher… Que se passait il ?

Elle se força à pleurer, des larmes de douleur coulaient et tombaient sur la cicatrice sans pouvoir la calmer… La douleur était de plus en plus intense… Elle se retrouva allongée à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle n'arrivait plus à penser… Son corps la brûlait… Elle distingua des bruits autour d'elle… Elle sentit quelqu'un qui la portait… Des personnes criaient… Et ce fut le trou noir…

Une douleur lui transperça le bras… La noirceur se dissipa… Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux… Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre… Elle devait avoir fait un cauchemar… Sauf que sa cicatrice lui faisait réellement mal… Elle regarda sa main, elle était bandée avec quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle scruta la pièce… Quelqu'un était endormi dans un fauteuil près du feu… Elle ne voyait que sa silhouette et le livre situait sur son abdomen… Son bras la brûlait… Elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait… Elle posa un doigt sur le bandage…

- « Aie. »

- « Fait attention, tu vas te faire mal… »

- « Grand père… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi mon bras me fait souffrir de cette manière? »

- « Tu vas bientôt subir l'épreuve… Je n'aurais pas cru que ça allait t'arriver si tôt… »

Il avait la mine triste en lui disant cela… Comme si cette épreuve était une question de vie ou de mort…

- « En quoi consiste cette épreuve ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire… Je suis tenu au secret… Mais je peux te dire que ça n'a pas encore réellement commencé… Heureusement… »

La personne sur le fauteuil, bougea et se leva, d'un geste il alluma toutes les bougies de la chambre… Severus se tenait devant Crystal, il l'avait veillé… Son regard se posa sur lui et elle sentit le rouge lui venant aux joues… Il ne la regarda pas comme d'habitude… Il avait le regard qui brûlait intensément... Un regard protecteur… Elle lui demanda :

- « Severus que c'est-il passé ? »

- « Lorsque tu es sortie du cours de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick est venu en courant dans la salle des professeurs, je discutais avec Albus… Il nous a expliqué ce qui c'était passé… Et que les Serpentards t'avaient dévisagé et surtout qu'ils t'avaient lancé un mauvais sort… De la haine pure… Ils font ça souvent pour terroriser de jeunes élèves… Mais là, ils vont m'entendre… Donc j'ai voulu de suite te retrouver mais Albus m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine… Vu que tu n'as pas les mêmes ondes que nous, je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé… Quelques minutes plus tard, Fumsek est arrivé et il nous a mené à toi… Tu étais inconsciente, et ton bras… »

Il s'arrêta… Il hésitait à lui dire la suite…

- « Mon bras était en feu c'est cela ? »

- « Oui, il brûlait d'une flamme peu intense, mais ta chair ne se consumait pas… Donc je t'ai portée et Madame Pomfresh s'est occupée de te préparer, pendant que j'allais chercher ce qu'il me fallait pour te soigner… »

A ces mots, Crystal rougit encore plus… Severus l'avait prise dans ses bras et il l'avait soignée… Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui, une larme perla sur sa joue… Il la regarda et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle… Elle essuya cette larme avec le drap et ayant récupéré un peu de dignité, le regard plus dur, elle lui dit :

- « L'épreuve a donc commencé… Je vais devoir bientôt définir le camp dans lequel je vais devoir me battre… »

- « Oui… Mais ça ne s'est pas réveillé tout seul, « Il » est passé au dessus du château, j'ai senti sa présence… »

Il la regarda intensément, s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit… Il lui prit le bras doucement et commença à examiner le bandage… Il sourit doucement…

- « La potion a fait effet, tu devrais aller mieux d'ici le repas de ce soir… »

- « Merci beaucoup… »

Il se leva et contre toute attente, déposa un baiser sur son front…

- « Désolé… Je dois prévenir Albus que tu as repris tes esprits et je dois reprendre mes cours… »

Severus sortit de la chambre de Crystal qui était interloquée par ce baiser… Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur son front… Se rendait il compte qu'il ne la laissait pas insensible ? … Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit, qui était donc ce « Il » ? … Severus et son grand père étaient inquiets… Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Elle devait aller « la » voir…


	8. Chapitre VIII : le processus

**Chapitre VIII : le processus**

Elle prit sa robe de chambre, son bras lui faisait mal… Elle essaya de l'enfiler comme elle pouvait… Son grand père maugréait et il essaya de l'interdire de sortir, qu'il préviendrait Albus, qu'on aurait du bloquer la porte de la chambre… Crystal lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle était une grande fille… Elle savait qu'il veillait sur elle… Ce qui le calma un peu…

- « Où vas-tu ? »

- « Tu ne le sauras pas, j'ai envie de me balader seule pour réfléchir… Et je sais que tu ne pourras pas me suivre, vu que tu ne peux voyager qu'entre 2 tableaux… »

- « Comment le sais tu ? Je ne te l'ais jamais dit… »

- « Tu parles en dormant… A tout à l'heure… Je t'adore grand père… »

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de rouspéter… Elle respira l'air glacial du couloir… Ses idées se remettaient en place… Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle se devait de le faire… Elle reprit tranquillement sa marche et se dirigea sans aucun problème, car elle savait où elle devait aller… Même si elle avait sens de l'orientation très mauvais, à cet instant précis, elle savait où elle devait se rendre… Un couloir peu fréquenté, seulement le jour, par les adultes de Pouffsouffle…

Crystal la voyait, la lune l'éclairait faiblement… Elle était d'un blanc laiteux comme la dernière fois où elle avait vu sa cicatrice… Elle semblait vivante… Elle s'approcha pour lui faire face… La statue qui représentait la première transformation de son grand père… Elle l'observa… Il se tenait le bras gauche… Les deux phénix se battaient, entouraient de flammes… Il y avait également un arbre enflammé… Crystal posa sa main sur la statue, ferma les yeux et se concentra… Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit par vagues plus ou moins violentes… Un combat dans les airs… Le lac… Son grand père recroquevillé, des flammes l'entourant… Il souffrait mais petit à petit, il arrivait à reprendre le dessus sur la douleur, il commençait à se relever doucement…

Le combat était violent, des gerbes de flammes bleues et noires… Crystal remarqua que le deuxième phénix était… Noir… Son bras gauche la brûlait intensément… Sa main droite glissa de la statue, elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir le contact… Petit à petit elle se retrouva agenouillée devant celle-ci… Une douleur lui transperçant le bras gauche… Elle devait enlever sa robe de chambre et les bandages autour de sa cicatrice…

Puis elle entendit des pas raisonner non loin d'elle… Sa main droite enleva sa robe de chambre… Des larmes coulaient sous l'effet de la douleur… Elle ne supportait plus ce tissu… Elle commença à enlever le bandage, sa main droite brûlait sous l'effet de la cicatrice, son regard se tourna vers la statue… Les phénix la regardaient, ils paraissaient tellement vrais… Elle venait de défaire le bandage, son bras gauche brûlait…

Severus et Albus se trouvèrent au bout du couloir, ils s'approchèrent et l'évaluèrent un instant… Albus la regarda intensément… Il empêcha Severus d'approcher de Crystal… Il prit la parole :

- « Tu sais ce que cela signifie Crystal, tu as enclenché le processus… Tu l'as appelé… Alors que tu n'es pas prête… Es tu inconsciente ? »

- « Non je me sens prête, enfin je le pense… Et vu que personne ne voulait me dire la vérité, je devais la trouver seule… »

- « Mais pourquoi avancer le processus… Tu n'arrives même pas à utiliser la magie… Tu es arrivée il y a deux jours…

- « Je sais que j'ai fait la même erreur que mon grand père… Cette statue m'a montré la vérité… Je sais la puissance qui se contient en moi… Je dois me diriger vers le lac… L'heure arrive à grands pas… »

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle avait répondu d'une manière violente à Albus… Severus avait une lueur lointaine dans le regard… Une larme perlait sur son visage… Elle s'approcha de celui-ci, oubliant sa douleur… La main droite de Crystal se posa sur cette larme… Elle lui lança un sourire… Elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers le lac… Mais sa conviction baissait de plus en plus… Pourquoi avoir voulu savoir ? Il y avait un combat qui se livrait en elle… Son bras continuait à brûler, mais elle n'y faisait plus attention…

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ses pas la menèrent à un endroit particulier, son regard se posa sur l'arbre… Un arbre mort… Sur la statue, il était en flamme… Une douleur lui transperça tout le corps… Des larmes jaillirent… La douleur la fit hurler… Elle se retrouva recroquevillée à terre… Elle avait l'impression qu'une flèche venait de lui transpercer le bras… Celui-ci brûlait plus intensément que jamais…

Un rire rauque et froid vint de derrière elle… Avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle se retourna doucement… C'était un être humain, elle en était sûre, mais il émanait de lui une telle noirceur qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme… Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Crystal respirait difficilement… A cet instant, elle aperçut derrière lui, Albus et Severus qui arrivaient en courant… Severus avait changé, un feu brûlait dans ses yeux, si intenses qu'elle avait l'impression que son bras répondait à cet écho…

L'homme prit la parole en se retournant…

- « Severus… Severus comme tu as changé… Mais on peut dire que cette fois tu as perdu, elle sera à moi… »

Dans un rire dément, il se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers le bras gauche de Crystal… Une douleur insoutenable la transperça… Un cri retentit dans sa tête… Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir…


	9. Chapitre IX : Ennemi

**Chapitre IX : Ennemi**

Quelqu'un cria après l'homme… C'était Severus, il s'adressait à l'homme… Les larmes brouillaient la vue de Crystal… Elle arriva à se relever doucement, la douleur était insoutenable… Mais elle devait se mettre debout…L'homme ne la regardait pas, il discutait avec Severus dans une autre langue, une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Du fourchelangue peut être… Severus savait donc le parler… Ils avaient l'air de se disputer… Après un rire froid lançait par l'homme, il se retourna vers Crystal…

- « Tu tiens encore debout… Impressionnant… Tu es plus solide que ton grand père à ce que je vois… J'ai du attendre 500 ans avant de pouvoir tuer l'unique héritière des phénix éternels… Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à d'autres possibilités… Donc je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais simplement te faire passer du côté des phénix noirs… Je t'apprendrais à te servir de tes pouvoirs… Du moins ceux que tu n'as pas encore développés… Et nous réussirons à détruire l'unique soit disant héritier des phénix noirs…

Il se retourna vers Severus et dans un élan de démence, il lui lança :

- « Severus rallie toi à ma cause !»

- « A ta cause… Jamais de la vie… Je suis du côté du bien… Et je ne te permettrais pas de lui faire du mal… Tu as déshonoré la magie des phénix noirs… En modifiant notre magie et les liens qui nous unissaient aux phénix éternels… Tu m'as laissé dans une position délicate… J'ai choisi de combattre tous ceux qui s'opposeraient au retour des phénix éternels… Même si je dois y laisser la vie… »

A cet instant, l'homme de mauvaise humeur, se tourna vers Crystal et lui lança un sort d'une extrême violence… Son corps fut englouti par la noirceur… Elle ne voyait plus rien… Elle ne sentait plus son corps… Aucune source de lumière visible… Son corps s'engloutissait petit à petit dans un dédale de noirceur…

Elle entendit l'homme rire… Ce rire sans joie… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de devenir comme cela… Des souvenirs heureux lui revinrent en mémoire… Des souvenirs qui appartenaient aux phénix éternels… Elle voyait son grand père lorsqu'il effectuait ses études ici… Les moments heureux avec ses parents… La naissance du premier phénix… Le baiser de Severus sur son front… L'amour commençait à se battre contre la noirceur qui l'entourait…

Elle entendit un chant, un chant qui lui redonna espoir… Le chant du phénix… Elle n'avait pas le droit de sombrer dans la noirceur… Elle voulait… La LUMIERE …

L'homme la regarda avec le plus grand dédain, elle avait réussi à casser son sort… Un sort qu'il avait préparé depuis 500 ans… Elle commença à se relever même si elle souffrait le martyre… Elle avait choisi cette situation, c'est elle qui avait déclenché l'épreuve… Elle devait se battre contre cette douleur… Elle essaya d'articuler…

- « Severus laisse moi me battre contre lui… C'est à cause de ma folie que j'ai déclenché l'épreuve… »

- « Arrêtes tu n'es pas en état de te battre… »

- « LAISSE MOI FAIRE !!! »

L'homme ricanait… Une lueur de haine brillait intensément dans ses yeux noirs profonds… Des yeux sans joie, sans vie, qui apparaissaient dans ses pires cauchemars… Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, sous un ricanement de dédain… A cet instant précis, Severus décida de venir l'aider, il commença à se diriger vers elle… L'homme pointa alors sa baguette sur lui et l'envoya droit dans les airs… Le choc fut terrible et Crystal le regarda descendre vers le lac, inconscient…

Un pouvoir, qu'elle ne pouvait soupçonner, montait en elle… Elle se releva et la flamme qui lui brûlait le bras depuis le début jaillit dans une gerbe fantastique… Cette magie se dirigea vers Severus et arrêta sa course vers les limbes du lac… Elle sentait une puissance infinie en elle… La flamme qu'elle guidait avec sa main gauche déposa Severus à ses pieds… Son regard croisa celui de l'homme, il ne souriait plus…

Severus était inconscient… Elle fit signe à Albus de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit de suite… L'homme essaya de l'attaquer, mais Albus esquiva plus que simplement ces attaques…

- « Albus occupez vous de Severus… J'ai autre chose à faire… »

- « Fait attention à toi… »

Elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête… C'est alors qu'un feu plus intense brûlait dans son corps entier… Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur de feu… Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui pointait sa baguette en sa direction…

- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à Severus… Tu vas me le payer ! »

L'homme ricana… Le regard de Crystal ne lâcha pas une minute celui de l'homme, lorsqu'une gerbe de flamme jaillit autour d'elle…


	10. Chapitre X : L'antre des Phénix

**Chapitre X : L'antre des Phénix**

Des flammes bleues l'entouraient en une aura qui lui donna une confiance indescriptible… Elle sentit une puissance inconnue monter en elle… L'homme recula d'un pas… Il baissa sa baguette… Son regard était moins assuré qu'avant…

Elle sentait une magie inconnue lui venir au bord des lèvres, sa main gauche se leva d'elle-même… Elle sentit la présence de son grand père… Il lui donnait le courage… Une gerbe de flamme bleue jaillit vers l'homme qui se masqua le visage aussitôt…

- « Tu n'apprécies pas la vraie lumière, à ce que je vois… Tu ne peux même pas la regarder en face… Tu as tellement ressassé ta haine… Tu es un être pitoyable… »

L'homme releva la tête et affronta la lumière, il regarda Crystal, un rictus aux lèvres… Il avait le regard d'un dément…

- « Tu crois me faire peur avec ça… A ce que je vois c'est simplement la mémoire de ton grand père qui s'est manifestée… Et ce n'est pas avec un simple tour de passe-passe que tu vas me faire peur… »

Elle baissa sa garde et continua :

- « Que veux tu dire ? »

- « Simplement que tu vas mourir !! »

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas… Il continuait de la regarder et baissa le regard vers Severus qui commençait à reprendre conscience… Crystal s'approcha de lui douce et instinctivement passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Severus… La chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait lui fit reprendre quelques couleurs…

- « Je vais aller me battre, repose toi… »

- « Ce n'est pas à toi de te battre contre lui… Tout ça à cause de ma famille… Depuis des générations j'ai mis en péril la dynastie des phénix éternels… C'est à moi de le battre… »

- « Ne dit pas de bêtises… Tu es faible alors repose toi… »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son front… Elle voulait apprécier un certain contact avec lui… Elle se releva et reprit place face à l'homme… Albus retenait Severus… L'homme murmura un sort, elle n'eut pas le temps de préparer une parade… Elle avait baissé sa garde… Le sort fut d'une telle puissance, qu'il l'envoya droit dans les abîmes du lac…

Elle n'avait rien senti, pas une goutte d'eau… Rien… Pourtant elle voyait l'eau flotter autour d'elle… Elle respirait normalement… Que se passait-il ? … Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire… L'homme lui avait envoyé un sort et elle s'était retrouvée dans le lac… Mais alors pourquoi respirait elle ?... Elle stagnait… L'eau la portait… Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté…

Elle entendit un chant lointain, un chant connu… C'était un phénix, il l'appelait… Elle ferma les yeux… Son corps fut transporté dans un temple… Elle avança doucement… Des statues se montraient à elle… En continuant d'avancer, une porte se dressa devant elle… Mais l'ouvrir était elle la bonne solution ?... Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre… Elle prit appui de ses mains et commença à pousser… Elle tourna sur ses gonds… Crystal entra et regarda autour d'elle… Les statues représentaient des membres de sa famille… Ses parents… Ses cousines… Elles étaient toutes là… Elle continua à avancer… Un trône commençait à se dessiner… Elle avançait tout en regardant les visages des statues… Elles paraissaient endormies… Sans vie… Alors que sa famille était bien vivante…

Son regard se posa sur le trône, il y avait un phénix sur le dossier… Derrière le trône un personnage dont elle ne voyait pas le visage… Son regard se posa sur sa représentation statufiée… Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé… Le phénix du trône se réveilla…

- « Que fais tu ici jeune phénix ? Ta tache n'est pas terminée sur terre. »

- « Je le sais mais je ne sais pas comment procéder, mon pouvoir est tellement minime… Je n'ai pas appris à le développer… »

- « Ton pouvoir se situe dans ton cœur… Ton imagination est la seule chose qui puisse te libérer… Tu as en toi l'arme runique suprême… Rien ne peut t'arrêter… Réveille toi et vole vers notre destin… »

A ces mots, une explosion surgit à l'intérieur de Crystal et qui l'éjecta hors de l'eau… Elle était éveillée et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire… Son imagination avait toujours été débordante… L'homme n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…


	11. Chapitre XI : La transformation

**Chapitre XI : La transformation**

Le corps de Crystal flottait dans les airs au dessus du lac… Fumsek volait autour d'elle en chantant… Elle se redressa comme elle le pouvait, elle volait, elle voulait voir ce que faisait l'homme… Albus avait dressé un cercle de protection autour de Severus et lui… L'homme continuait ses attaques incessantes… Mais Crystal sentait qu'Albus n'allait plus tenir très longtemps… Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer… Elle sentit des mots lui venir aux lèvres mais ce fut un cri qui venait de sortir de sa bouche… Les flammes l'entouraient de nouveau…

L'homme arrêta de suite ses attaques et regardait dans la direction de Crystal… Elle commença sa transformation… Le phénix éternel était entrain de renaître… L'homme aussitôt se transforma, profitant du flux d'énergie qu'elle libérait pour ne pas trop utiliser la sienne… Des ailes noires lui poussèrent dans le dos… Son corps se transformait… Il devenait un monstre…

Cette vision était horrible, et la transformation de Crystal s'arrêta nette… Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui… Il était maintenant devenu, un être mi-homme, mi-oiseau… Il la dévisagea et la seconde suivante, il se tenait devant elle, c'est ainsi qu'il l'éjecta vers Albus et Severus… Le vent soufflait à ses oreilles et la terre arrêta sa chute… Elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir après cette chute… Mais son corps ne lui fit pas mal… Un coussin de vent c'était formé sous elle… Elle l'avait inconsciemment créé… Son bras lui brûlait… Elle avait accumulé trop de magie…

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire… L'homme la regardait stagnant toujours au dessus du lac… Ses yeux perçants lui lançaient des éclairs et cela ne disait rien de bon… Un rictus se forma sur son visage, il déploya ses ailes et fonça une nouvelle fois sur Crystal… A cet instant, elle entendit une voix lui parler :

- « N'oublie pas que ton imagination est la seule chose qui puisse te libérer… »

Une énergie immense explosa à l'intérieur de Crystal, d'un seul bond elle fut debout… Elle se concentra à nouveau… Des mots tournaient dans son esprit… Elle sentait l'énergie de son ennemi approcher à grande vitesse… Mais le point de rupture de l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulé, se cassa… A cet instant, elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière aveuglante projeta l'homme loin devant elle…

Son énergie tourbillonnait autour d'elle… Elle sentait les flammes la transformer… Des ailes se formaient, le plumage était constitué de flammes… Elles faisaient leur apparition doucement dans son dos… Sa cicatrice se transforma en un long sceptre, sa baguette tourbillonna autour de celui-ci et s'incrusta à l'intérieur… Son corps se recouvrit d'une armure légère et étincelante… Une moitié de masque en forme de phénix lui recouvrait le côté gauche du visage…

Les flammes se dissipèrent, une aura d'or l'enveloppant… Elle se sentait étonnamment sereine, ayant l'impression de tout connaître… Elle toucha doucement le masque… Il représentait en quelque sorte sa cicatrice… Ses cheveux flottaient doucement sous l'effet de la douce chaleur qu'elle dégageait… Fumsek vint se poser sur son épaule… Elle lui caressa la tête doucement… Il émit un doux son… Albus et Severus la regardèrent étonnés… Le regard de Crystal se posa sur l'homme…

Il fulminait de rage… Il ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à se transformer… Elle se dirigea vers Albus et Severus… Ils lui souriaient… Elle fit signe à Fumsek qui se posa directement sur l'épaule d'Albus… Il avait compris qu'il devait prendre soin d'eux…

Crystal déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'homme… Son regard étincelait… Il avait voulu faire du mal autour d'elle, il allait le payer…

Il se jeta sur l'héritière des phénix, donnant le signal de départ du combat…


	12. Chapitre XII : Magie runique

**Chapitre XII : Magie runique**

Crystal évitait toutes les attaques de l'homme, facilement… Mais elle ne devait pas qu'esquiver mais attaquer… Mais comment faire pour lui porter une attaque ? … Elle devait l'observer… Trouver la faille… Il bougeait très vite et ne s'essoufflait pas… Comment trouver cette faille ?... Son bras gauche… Il s'écartait plus que le bras droit… Elle devait frapper à cet endroit… Une formule lui vint à l'esprit… Ses yeux se fermèrent… Elle arrivait à voir ses mouvements et la magie se logea dans sa main droite… La concentration se fit plus

intense, elle ouvrit les yeux et lança le sort…

Le sort se dirigea vers l'homme et le toucha, mais elle avait dû baisser sa garde… Une douleur la transperça… Elle se sentit projetée… Elle sentit la terre… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de former un coussin de protection comme la dernière fois… Mais elle était toujours vivante… Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur… Son armure avait dû la protéger… Elle se tourna doucement et aperçut l'homme également à terre… Un liquide noirâtre sortant de la blessure que Crystal lui avait infligé…

A cet instant, une douleur indescriptible se fit sentir à son estomac… Que se passait il ? Des larmes jaillissaient sous l'effet de la douleur… Ça la brûlait, elle avait l'impression que des flammes étaient en elle… Elle aperçut l'homme qui se relevait… Il appliqua ses mains sur sa blessure pour arrêter instantanément de saigner… Il se dirigeait vers elle… Elle ne pouvait pas réellement bouger… Mais il ne fallait pas que la peur l'envahisse, il pourrait réussir à prendre possession de son esprit… Et ça c'était impossible… Elle se concentra, des mots lui vinrent à l'esprit et elle commença à les murmurer… L'homme s'arrêta net… Son visage déformé par une peur indescriptible, celle-ci se transforma en dégoût…

A cet instant, il courut vers Crystal et lui infligea un sort puissant… Elle se sentit projetée dans les airs… Un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche… Elle se retrouva en lévitation, comme tenue dans une toile d'araignée… Elle descendit petit à petit… Il s'avança vers elle… Il la regarda de nouveau avec dégoût…

- « Des runes ! Tu connais la magie des runes !! La chose que j'horrifie le plus… Tu vas le payer !!! »

La douleur devenait insupportable… Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir… Elle sentait un être étranger à l'intérieur de son esprit... Aucunes formules ne lui parvinrent en tête…

- « Il est impossible de réfléchir lorsque je te tiens en ma possession ? Tu es relié directement à mon esprit… Je te tuerais à petits feux… Tu verras les pires douleurs… Et je te les ferais subir juste après !!! »

Il riait de son rire glacial… A cet instant, Severus se leva, il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes… Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort vers l'homme… Celui-ci leva son bras et d'un geste, il éclata le sort en poussières….

- « Espèce de fou !! Tu crois pouvoir me battre alors que je tiens en ma possession celle qui est censée me battre… Mais j'ai une meilleure idée, je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever, Severus… »

Il se dirigea vers elle et lui dit sur un ton glacial :

- « Regarde le Crystal et que ton cœur se brise… »

Il lança un sort à Severus… Un éclair rouge arriva sur celui-ci… Il ressemblait étrangement au sort impardonnable Endoloris… Severus tomba et commença à se tordre de douleur… Elle remarqua un liquide s'écoulait de lui… C'était du sang… Le sort Endoloris ne faisait pas cet effet… Elle ne pouvait pas regarder ça sans rien faire… Le voir souffrir… Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé ou même tué… Surtout si c'était Severus… L'homme dont… dont elle était tombée amoureuse… Elle revoyait les petits moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui depuis la veille… Elle revoyait le baiser sur le front qu'il lui avait donné… Elle l'aimait… Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'homme qui hantait maintenant ses rêves souffrir…

Une flamme soudain jaillit dans sa main gauche… Son sceptre s'était reformé… Elle arrivait à énoncer clairement des formules magiques… Elle prononçait des mots runiques… L'homme lâcha son offensive sur Severus pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Crystal… Mais il n'arrivait plus à prendre possession de son esprit… Elle continua de scander les formules et elle le sentit faiblir de plus en plus… Albus et Fumsek entourait à présent Severus… Fumsek sous l'ordre que Crystal lui avait donné mentalement, entoura Severus de sa chaleur pour le soigner… Il chantait doucement pour créer un champ puissant... Crystal continua de scander ses formules, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant… Elle devait se défaire de cette toile qui la tenait encore… La douleur qu'il lui avait infligée, disparaissait… Elle était entrain de se guérir… Les runes étaient réellement l'élément fondateur de la magie des phénix…

L'homme cria et relâcha son étreinte …

- « Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis ! »

Sous l'effet de la surprise qu'il avait tenté de lui faire subir en relâchant l'étreinte, il essaya de s'envoler… Crystal tendit son sceptre vers lui… Sa magie avait créé petit à petit une barrière autours de lui… Elle le tenait… Sa folie lui avait fait perdre tout sens réel… Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'une barrière qui s'était formée autour de lui… Maintenant elle le tenait prisonnier…


	13. Chapitre XIII : Processus de destruction

**Chapitre XIII : Processus de destruction**

Il commença à crier de rage… Il ressemblait à une bête traquée et prisonnière d'un piège où il n'y avait aucunes sorties… Crystal continua à scander des formules runiques… Elle devait former un cercle parfait autour de lui pour pouvoir l'éliminer… Sa force diminuait il commençait à reprendre sa forme de départ… Elle fatiguait mais elle ne devait pas lâcher prise… Sa main gauche tremblait, le sceptre devenait de plus en plus lourd… Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Dans le lointain, elle entendit Dumbledore lui dire :

- « Fait disparaître le sceptre, utilise ta baguette !! »

En continuant à scander ses formules, le sceptre disparut… Sa cicatrice se reforma… Elle tenait à présent sa baguette, son bras se sentit comme revitalisé… Elle voyait son cercle atteindre sa forme parfaite… A cet instant, elle savait qu'elle arriverait à l'éliminer, les phénix éternels pourraient enfin vivre en paix…

Encore quelques formules… Sa concentration était à son maximum… A l'instant où le cercle allait se refermer, Severus se jeta à l'intérieur… Elle ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer jusqu'à l'homme… Mais elle fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir… Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle arrête son sortilège… Elle le devait Severus ne devait pas mourir, elle l'aimait trop… A cet instant, Dumbledore vint vers elle…

- « Tu ne peux rien y faire… C'est son destin… Une partie de la légende n'est pas dévoilée, c'est simplement que l'histoire doit se réécrire à chaque fois… Mais lorsque tu déclencheras le processus… Il décidera de vivre ou de mourir… »

- « Mais je ne peux pas le déclencher… C'est impossible !! Albus je suis… tombée amoureuse de Severus…»

Il me regarda intensément…

- « Je le sais… Il te fait confiance depuis que tu es née… Il a veillé sur toi d'une certaine manière… N'oublie qu'il est l'héritier des phénix noirs… Et qu'il a un cœur d'or… Mais si tu ne finis pas ce sort, il se sera sacrifié pour rien… Ton sort se cassera de lui-même et tu ne pourras plus battre l'homme car il aura récupéré l'énergie de Severus! »

A ces mots, le sang de Crystal ne fit qu'un tour… Severus devait vivre… Seule sa volonté pouvait le sauver… Mais elle pouvait également le protéger… Elle prononça une formule compliquée… Elle se dédoubla… Son deuxième elle, prit la baguette qui stagnait dans les airs en direction du cercle runique et continua à scander des formules runiques moins puissante, pour laisser le temps à son double de protéger Severus… Elle joignit ses mains, elles formaient à présent des runes qui se dirigeaient vers Severus…

Le processus qu'elle allait déclencher, ne pouvait que permettre une vie paisible aux phénix éternels… Et surtout sauver Severus… Elle devait par tous les moyens détruire l'homme… Elle lança la dernière rune, la plus puissance vers Severus… Puis elle rejoignit son deuxième elle pour ne faire plus qu'un…

Une colonne de lumière entoura l'homme et Severus… Le processus s'était enclenché… Son bras se baissa doucement… Sa respiration se fit plus rapide…

Elle avait l'impression que cela dura des heures… La colonne s'intensifiait de plus en plus… Son cœur battait la chamade… Elle se mit à prier pour que Severus s'en sorte… Ses ailes se déployèrent et elle s'envola sans s'en rendre compte… Ses prières devenaient de plus en plus forte… Ses ailes la transportèrent au dessus du lac… Les étoiles se mirent à briller de plus en plus fort… La lune pleurait… Elle avait besoin du soutien de tous les êtres qui entendaient sa prière… Une pluie d'étoiles tomba brusquement sur la colonne de lumière…

Ses ailes disparurent en même temps que la colonne… Elle tomba inconsciente vers le lac… Un chant se fit entendre… Elle se situait entre deux mondes… Mais chose étrange, elle avait l'impression que son corps n'avait pas touché l'eau… Elle sentait que quelqu'un la portait… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement… Elle voyait Severus… Il avait déployé des ailes noires… Donc son vœu ne s'était pas réalisé…Ses prières n'avaient servi à rien… L'homme avait prit possession de Severus…

Pourtant Crystal ne sentait aucune haine dans les yeux de Severus, elle eut l'impression que les éléments étaient heureux… Il atterrit tout en douceur et la déposant sur l'herbe fraîche… Elle ferma les yeux, ses forces l'avaient abandonné, son cœur battait fort… Allait il l'achever ? … Puis rien… Elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui souriait, ses ailes avaient disparu…

- « Tu m'as sauvé grâce à tes prières… Mais je devais entrer dans ce cercle… N'oublie pas que j'étais le soi-disant héritier des phénix noirs… »

- « Donc tu avais les pouvoirs… »

- « Oui mais je ne m'en étais jamais servi… Ils étaient trop malfaisants pour moi… Mais là, voyant ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber comme ça dans le lac quand même ! »

Elle se mit à sourire doucement… Elle se releva et serra Severus dans ses bras, elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de son oreille et commença à lui murmurer :

- « Je n'ai fait que ce que je croyais juste… Je n'avais pas envie que tu meures… Dès le début, j'ai senti quelque chose de différent chez toi… Quelque chose qui faisait battre la chamade à mon cœur… »

- « Nous sommes en quelque sorte de la même famille, la famille des phénix ! Mais j'ai toujours veillé sur toi, depuis que tu es née… J'étais jeune à l'époque, je devais avoir une dizaine d'année… Mais je ne devais pas me laisser intimider par celui qui était censé te faire disparaître de la surface de la terre…»

- « C'est donc cela… »

Elle serra doucement Severus dans ses bras, voulant que cet instant dure une éternité… Elle lui murmura une dernière chose :

- « Donc je dois finir ma tache… Je dois encore faire une dernière chose pour toi…»

Elle se releva, invitant Severus à faire de même… Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux et elle lui sourit doucement… Son cœur battait à tout rompre… Elle posa ses mains et enfouit sa tête contre son torse… Il passa ses mains autour d'elle…


	14. Chapitre XIV : Rituel et réalité

**Chapitre XIV : Rituel et réalité**

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Crystal effectua une dernière transformation… Ses ailes enveloppèrent Severus… Au contact de sa magie, il se transforma également… Leurs énergies se mélangèrent… Elle leva doucement la tête, il lui souriait… Elle remarqua qu'il commençait à se transformer… Son aura répondait intensément à celle de Crystal… Elle le regardait intensément et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement… Il commença à baisser la tête… Leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement… Ce baiser tant attendu la fit vibrer… Il était d'une douceur incomparable… Il se détacha doucement et arrêta le baiser, il avait la mine fatiguée et il se battait pour ne pas sombrer…

A cet instant, Crystal remarqua que Severus observait, tant bien que mal, quelque chose derrière elle… Elle tourna la tête, il s'était passé quelque chose pendant leur rituel… L'arbre mort… Il commençait à se consumer de deux petites flammes… Elles dansaient doucement…

Albus regardait l'arbre avec un sourire doux… Fumsek chantait doucement sur son épaule… La lune ne pleurait plus, elle souriait… Les éléments étaient heureux, les êtres de l'eau montraient eux aussi de la joie à voir l'arbre s'enflammer…

Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur Severus… Son regard doux lui répondit… Il utilisa la legilimancie…

- « Albus t'expliquera mieux que moi… Mais sache que cet arbre est mort depuis plus de 500 ans… »

Sa voix était lointaine, il se fatiguait… Elle continua à lui prodiguer sa magie… Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible… A cet instant, Severus resserra son étreinte… Il voulait l'aider… Il lui donnait une magie, maintenant Crystal sentit qu'elle était différente de la sienne… Mais la compatibilité des deux énergies ne se fient pas attendre… Elle devenait plus forte… Sa puissance montait et Severus s'évanouit dans ses bras… Crystal approcha son visage de celui de son amour, ses lèvres retrouvèrent le contact de celles de Severus, pour un doux baiser… Ce simple baiser mit fin au rituel…

Son énergie baissa… Elle reprit sa forme d'origine… Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes… Elle glissa doucement sur le sol, Severus dans ses bras… Elle passa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux… L'arbre brûlait de toutes flammes… Fumsek vint se poser sur l'épaule droite de Crystal… Albus s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda intensément au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune…

- « Tu as accompli ta tache complètement… Tu as fait revivre l'arbre des phénix… Fumsek pourra un jour mourir tranquillement… »

- « Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

- « Cet arbre fait naître les phénix… Le dernier né fut Fumsek… Lorsque ton grand père est venu se battre ici… L'arbre a donné naissance à Fumsek… Puis l'arbre s'est éteint… Ton grand père a donc promis de garder le pouvoir des phénix éternels et de le transmettre aux autres générations… Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne assez puissante d'esprit ouvre son cœur pour accueillir ce pouvoir… »

Elle lui souriait doucement… Elle avait réussi à battre les phénix noirs… Et elle tenait leur dernier héritier dans ses bras… Severus ouvrit les yeux… Il se releva un peu, s'assit et regarda Albus puis Crystal… Il paraissait fatigué…

- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Tu t'es évanoui juste avant que je termine notre rituel. »

- « Oui je me souviens vaguement… Mais je t'ai embrassé n'est ce pas ? »

Elle rougit directement à ce qu'il venait de dire… Elle fit un signe positif… Albus les laissa, prétextant qu'il avait envie de parler avec le chef des êtres de l'eau… Severus se leva difficilement… Et Crystal l'imita…

Mais elle sentit une grosse fatigue et trébucha en se relevant, se retrouvant directement dans les bras de Severus… Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade… Il prit son menton, le leva et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes… Elle aimait ce doux contact… Ses paupières devinrent lourdes… Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Severus…

('•.¸('•.¸¤¸.•'´)¸.•'´)

Crystal se réveilla en sursaut…Tout était noir… Elle transpirait, comme si elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Sa main chercha la lumière, elle trouva le bouton de la lampe de chevet…

Lorsqu'elle alluma, elle se trouva dans sa chambre, chez ses parents… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce qu'elle avait vécu… Cette superbe histoire… Impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas le croire… Elle se frotta les yeux et commença à pleurer… Quelle idée… Elle ne devait pas se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple rêve… Elle se frotta les yeux avec son drap… Son regard s'attarda sur sa main gauche… Elle avait bien une cicatrice d'un blanc laiteux… Elle représentait un phénix…

Sur le bout de son lit, deux plumes étaient posées… Une blanche et une rouge feu… Severus et Fumsek ? Donc ce n'était pas un rêve… Sa vie devait rester celle d'une soit disante moldue…

Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un halot de lumière provenait de la lune… Deux silhouettes s'éloignaient dans la nuit noire… Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction, il est dur de faire le chemin inverse…

Son regard se perdit dans la nuit noire… Elle devait vivre avec ce secret… Le secret des Phénix Eternels… Mais elle savait qu'un jour elle reverrait Severus… Le seul homme qu'elle aimerait à jamais…


End file.
